We've Come A Long Way
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: What if Austin and Ally had kissed in the first time in the practice room before their performance... CHAPTERS & COICES AU. AUSLLY ONE-SHOT


"Dez is gonna marry Trish and they're gonna wanna live with me."

Her mother paused and nodded her head.

"I meant" she explained "about your stage fright."

"That I'm gonna fail and I'll never be a performer." Ally expressed.

"So you try and if you fail ya get up and ya try again. But you won't fail forever because you're WAY too talented." Penny told her.

"You're right." Ally realized. "I can't stop trying. I'm gonna give it another shot."

"Thanks Mom" Ally said before standing up and hugging her mother, loving that she was finally able to have a heart to heart conversation with her in the flesh after her being away for so long.

As they pulled apart, the door suddenly opened, reveling an anxious Austin Moon.

"Ah..." Austin began "Hey Ally."

"I'll let you two talk." Penny said, squeezing her daughter's hand before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

The pair stood in silent for a few moments.

"Remember when we sat at this piano and wrote our first song together?" Austin said breaking the silence, moving toward the instrument that had started everything between them, looking at it fondly.

"Yeah." Ally replied, nostalgically. "We've come a long way."

He turned to look at her.

"You've come a long way." he said.

She cocked he head to the side, wondering what he meant by that.

"You were a different person back then! That Ally couldn't have even gotten on stage but THIS Ally can!" Austin explained, a prideful expression on his face.

He sighed lovingly, before he began stroking the side of her head in an attempt to be sweet but it ended up being fairly awkward.

"Please don't pet me." Ally said.

Austin stopped, his expression changed from lovestruck to embarrassed as he slowly slid his hand down her head one last time. Only this time was different.

He stopped as his hand met the crock of where her head met her neck.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

As their eyes met, the both knew something was about to happen they just weren't sure what.

They found themselves inching closer to one another. Their eyes were both wide with wonder and curiosity as he drew her face closer to his.

They were centimeters away from each other.

Her sandals were stepping on his high tops.

Their eyes were slowly drifting shut.

She could feel his breath on her lips.

He paused for a millisecond right as their lips were about to touch; pinching his right leg with his right index finger and thumb, making sure that this was real and it wasn't just another one of his vivid dreams where he had been in this exact position.

When he felt the sharp pain shoot though his leg, he smiled, then met her lips with his.

She responded immediately, softly pressing her lips back against his.

They were both in complete bliss.

The hand he had holding her head went to fist itself in her hair as the other found her hip, bringing her closer to him.

Her hands made their way up his strong arms to rest on his broad shoulders.

He leaned further into the kiss, deepening it. His neck was arched down as hers was arched up.

After several more long, blissful, moments, he slowed the kiss his hand out of her hair to cup her face, running his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek.

After one last long press of their lips together, they broke apart; both out of breath.

There they stood. Faces inches apart. Both trying to regain their breath. Both of them had yet to open their eyes.

He rested his forehead against her's as he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her eyes still wide with wonder. He smiled the smile that was reserved only for her. She smiled back.

"Wow." he said to her.

"Yeah." she replied "Wow."

He began to chuckle and so did she. He loved her laugh.

He went to lean down to meet her lips again when she stopped him by placing a hand in the center of his chest.

"Umm.." she said "we should probably get back to the restaurant. You know... To perform."

"Right. Yes." he said, pulling away from her and moving his hand to grip the back of his neck awkwardly, "the performance."

She giggled at his awkwardness, which was a rare thing for him and she found it adorable (just like the rest of him).

She got on her tip toes and quickly kissed him on the cheek, receiving a surprised expression from him as his eyes widened and the lovestruck look was back on his face.

"Let's do this." she said, ready to conquer her biggest fear.

"Let's go." he said, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did.

They walked out of the practice room, hand in hand; ready to take on whatever the world had to throw at them, together.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
